


Dark Chocolate Cake

by CherryBlossomsFell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomsFell/pseuds/CherryBlossomsFell





	Dark Chocolate Cake

"Reo-nee! Don't push me out of the kitchen! I was just helping, no~!" Exclaimed the hyper active seventeen year old.  
"No! You're too hyper! You're going to ruin Sei-chan's cake! You and Nebuya aren't helping in any way! Wait, Nebuya, don't drink that!" The beautiful black haired boy reached for their resident gorilla, who was about to drink the last of their milk.  
"Calm down, Mibuchi. You're over-reacting, Hanamiya probably has a cow outside his house. Or fifteen butlers that would run to grab another litre." Nebuya rolled his eyes at the massive mansion they were in. The home they were in was absolutely beautiful, the floors were a beautiful wooden mahogany, with large, captivating windows. Far from a traditional Japanese home, not that any of them were complaining. 

"Can't you dumbasses just shut up and get out already? It's enough that you all dragged me in this- I thought that we'd be playing basketball, not baking. And who invited this idiot?" The bad boy pointed at his enemy who was welcoming himself in the mansion, petting a cute kitten with raven black hair.  
"Hanamiya, your kitty is so cute~ I could die!" Kiyoshi gushed, all smiles and nothing less.  
"Then die already, you-" The bad boy's sentence was cut short. He felt a cool substance running down his back. Irritated, he looks back and to his surprise (as if, idiot!) Hayama is looking very scared with his hands trying to shield his eyes, Mibuchi about to hit Nebuya, and Nebuya laughing at Hanamiya.   
"I told you that I wouldn't miss! Haha!" Exclamed the human-like primate.

 

Before Hanamiya could yell at them to leave, Mibuchi was ushering himself and the other two uncrowned kings out of the mansion, with promises of coming back with milk.  
"Hanamiya, you're covered in milk, you should really go have a bath. I'll start it for you~" Kiyoshi raced up the steps, Hanamiya couldn't help but think of how badly he wanted to break that damned knee, also maybe have Kiyoshi's dick brake him. The more Hanamiya thought of Kiyoshi's build- his long, muscular legs, his rippling abs, pumped arms and those big, warm and large hands- the hotter he felt. Hanamiya started to think of how easily he could be broken by the iron heart, but what exactly could get that iron heart to break? Maybe he's open to anything.

Hanamiya walked up the stairs, leading to one of the many bathrooms in his excessive home. He noticed steam coming from one of the rooms, naturally, he went it. Kiyoshi was there, he'd removed his clothing as well. Hanamiya really couldn't question it, he had a japanese styled bathroom where baths are meant to be shared. Hanamiya entered the room, but KIyoshi didn't notice just yet. Kiyoshi was completely naked, he'd already prewashed himself, his body had water dripplets all over, his perfectly shaped rear looked amazing from where Hanamiya was standing, it was muscular, and for some reason, so so sensual. Kiyoshi moved to the ledge of the bath, and looked outside the large window. Unlike Hanamiya's "friends" (by friends he means either basketball mates or the sons of business associates) who were always jealous by Hanamiya's wealth, Kiyoshi looked content. As if he was happy to be there, naked, about to bathe with him. Maybe Hanamiya was overthinking it, maybe he just likes the idea of it so much because he hasn't been able to get hard  
in a while. He couldn't delay this any longer, he finally announced himself.

"You could have called me up, Dumbass." Hanamiya sneered.

"But why would I do that, you've been here for fifteen minutes?" Kiyoshi replied easily.

"Whatever, it's your fault." Hanamiya said, irritated.

"Haha, okay~" Kiyoshi laughed. Dumb Teppei, ruining everything. 

Hanamiya took off his clothing in a fury, unbuttoned his silk shirt, took off his undershirt, slipped off his shoes, socks, pants and Calvin Klein underwear, right when he remembered-

"Excited there, Hanamiya?" Kiyoshi teased.

Hanamiya looked down, and looked straight at himself, hard and throbbing. Hanamiya didn't know what to do, until he felt two large hands push him towards the bath. His cold body came in contact with the warm water of the bath. He immediately felt relief, as he did, he turned to yell at Kiyoshi for firstly looking at his cock, and secondly pulling him in the bath. His words were cut before they even came, as Kiyoshi's warm lips touched Hanamiya's ice cold ones. Kiyoshi's warm lips dominated the kiss, their mouths were moving in sync with eachother, tongues pushing in and out. Kiyoshi's large hands were roaming the point guard's pale body. He could feel those large hands running over his slim hips, brushing his hip bones and purposely touching everywhere but his aching cock. Those dumb hands were rubbing his inner thighs, his face and even groping his ass at times, just not his aching cock. His cock was completely ignored, so Hanamiya took things in to his own hands, literally. Hanamiya started to rub himself off, but was stopped when Kiyoshi easily grasped both of his skinny wrists with one hand. 

"You have words, Hanamiya. Use them." Kiyoshi cooed. Hanamiya couldn't bear the thought of begging that guy for his touch, but good god was he horny. He needed that feeling of release. That's the only thing that could make him feel better. 

"Touch my... cock, you Dumbass." Hanamiya spit out, as bitterly as he could. 

"I was looking for something more along the lines of "Let's have fun~" but I'll take what you said." Kiyoshi smiled, he really was excited, and boy could Hanamiya tell.

Hanamiya couldn't help but let his jaw drop at the size of Kiyoshi's cock, hanging at a large 9 inches.

Kiyoshi grabbed Hanamiya's ass, and started working his hole, fingering that ring of tight muscles. Hanamiya moaned loudly, echoing in the large bathroom. Kiyoshi laughed, and stuck his tongue in Hanamiya's hole, rimming him with such expertise, Hanamiya couldn't help but wonder how many other people Kiyoshi had been with. Thoughts aside, Hanamiya was rocking himself back in to Kiyoshi's warmth. Kiyoshi then removed himself from Hanamiya, which Hanamiya moaned in protest to. Kiyoshi cooed sweet nothings in to his ear, as he slowly, inch by burning inch, inserted himself in to Hanamiya. The pain was excruciating, it was searing him and making him want to writhe. Kiyoshi finally filled him to the hilt with himself, slowly pulling out to the tip, and pushing himself back in. Kiyoshi was controlling himself, keeping himself paced before he completely lost it. Hanamiya felt amazing, he felt like warmth, his interiors were moist, and as he pushed in further, he could feel himself hitting that spot that made Hanamiya see the galaxy. Hanamiya rocked himself back on Kiyoshi's cock, he could feel himself coming apart at every single thrust of Kiyoshi's strong hips. He felt like he was about to come undone, but before he could, Kiyoshi clamped his hand around the base of Hanamiya's cock. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, as he could feel Hanamiya clenching around him. Kiyoshi's thrusts were getting harder and rougher, his hand grasp was getting rougher and more urgent. He could feel the tips of Teppei's fingers leaving bruises on his slender hips. Hanamiya couldn't help but moan helplessly, and even grab back for Kiyoshi. 

Kiyoshi was dominating Hanamiya, with no reserve. The noises they made were scandalous, the wet, improper and innapropriate slish-slosh noises and the sounds of Hanamiya moaning like a dog in heat, along with Teppei grunting on top of him. Soon enough, Hanamiya grabbed on to Kiyoshi, right in the Iron Heart's ear, he yelled "Teppei~~~~!" as he came all over himself. Teppei after a few fast paced thrusts came all inside of Hanamiya. Hanamiya felt the hot cream fill him. He wanted to sleep right there and then, the water was so warm and he felt so warm, he couldn't help himself. Kiyoshi laughed, and washed off his body, then himself. He carried the bad boy in to his room, dryed him off on his bed and layed him down. 

Kiyoshi borrowed some of Hanamiya's underwear, the only one that seemed to fit was one that showed off a good amount of his butt. Only in that (Kiyoshi misplaced his clothing), Kiyoshi went downstairs to start dinner for the two of them. As he came down, he was greeted by Hanamiya's cute black kitten. Kiyoshi bent down to nuzzle the kitty. Kiyoshi then went in to the kitchen and got out some meat and pasta, he'd decided on making spaghetti and meatballs. He went to go grab some milk, then noticed a new carton on the counter. He gladly took it and started to prepare the rest of the ingredients, bending over to get a saucepan, boiling pot and a strainer; reaching up to get some cheese, tomatoe paste, garlic powder and spaghetti. He couldn't find any onions, so he headed towards the cold pantry, as he went he noticed some things. First, a dazed, blushing and oggling Mibuchi, a shocked Hayama and a laughing Nebuya. 

"Techan... I never knew... that you... that you looked so nice. That underwear looks heavenly on... your lovely... body" Mibuchi drooled.

"Oh, haha yeah... Say, how long have you been here?" Teppei asks nervously.

"Long enough to hear your little session with Hanamiya in the bathroom." Replies Nebuya, on the brim of laughing until his heat stopped.

"Ah, you did hear that... Well, then." Kiyoshi shrugged his shoulders. Why should he be embarrased?

"You Dumbasses should have gone home once you heard. You should really leave."

"Hana-chan! Don't be like that!"

"Get. Out."

Teppei laughed, Hanamiya has such a cute butt.


End file.
